Imperial Empire of Matron
The Imperiul Empire of Matron is a large Rof-Dwarven Empire located in Northwestern France. The last bastion of Civilization outside of the Elves in a destroyed France, the Empire is fighting a constant battle against the Orcs, but the Orcs have found the Holds of Matron to be nearly impossible to take, and so a stalemate has arisen. The Dwarves live in the mountains of Matron and in these mountains they rule over an Empire which stretches north west and where a large number of almost surface Dwarves live, alongside Frankish refugees and citizens. The population is also very homogenuous in the fact that almost one hundred percent of the mountains are lived in by the Rof-Dwarves, while the land north of Brest is dominated by the Franks of whom are the humans that have lived with the Dwarves for centuries, while many others of the Franks are men who have fled the ravages of the War in France. Its capital lies in Karak Matron, but alongside Karak Matron there are numerous other Holds, and mines that make up the vast majority of the mountains of the north west. These Holds are very numerous in population, and they grew faster then the overall Dwarven population due to the Chrisianity followed by the Dwarves of Matron. Karak Matron was founded during the Dwarven Exodus from Finland and during this rise it was a regular Hold of Karak Ankor, and in this way the early Dwarven settlers of Karak Matron would become the western most colony of Karak Ankor. Karak Matron begin to drift from regular Dwarves when the regions around them became dominated by the humans and they lost an easy route to Karak Ankor because of the humans in their way and the Trollocs dominating the roads. The Dwarves of Karak Matron would take part in the War of Vengeance where they lost further connection to the Dwarves of Karak Ankor when the Dwarven colonies in France were either destroyed or abandoned leaving the closest major hold being Karak Izor of whom Karak Matron would have frosty relations with due to events that happened during the War of Vengeance. They would instigate the rise of the Kingdom of Bretonia through their funding of the growth of the Franks of France which became a massive Kingdom that begin to rival The Empire in the form of the Kingdom of Bretonia. During the rise of the Kingdom of Bretonia the capital Hold was visited by Frankish missionaries of whom begin to spread the belief of Jesus on the Dwarves of the mountains, and this religious change of the Dwarves of Matron would end the Matron Dwarves as Sof-Dwarves bringing them completely to the Rof-Dwarven side of things. Geography History Early History Karak Matron was founded during the Dwarven Exodus from Finland and during this rise it was a regular Hold of Karak Ankor, and in this way the early Dwarven settlers of Karak Matron would become the western most colony of Karak Ankor. Leaving Karak Ankor Main Article : Karak Ankor Karak Matron begin to drift from regular Dwarves when the regions around them became dominated by the humans and they lost an easy route to Karak Ankor because of the humans in their way and the Trollocs dominating the roads. War of Vengeance Main Article : War of Vengeance The Dwarves of Karak Matron would take part in the War of Vengeance where they lost further connection to the Dwarves of Karak Ankor when the Dwarven colonies in France were either destroyed or abandoned leaving the closest major hold being Karak Izor of whom Karak Matron would have frosty relations with due to events that happened during the War of Vengeance. Preaching to Western Europe Mathew the Apostle would following the death of Jesus leave Nehekhara for a time travelling to Constantinople where he would found the Roman Catholic Church converting the population there to its belief before travelling to Italy where he was able to convert the population there as well thereby converting the Roman Empire to Christianity. Conversion of the Bretonians Following his conversion of the Romans he would travel with a large grouping of these Romans to the expanding rapidly Kingdom of Bretonia and would be able to convert the monarchy of Bretonia to the worship of the Christian Church of which the Romans would form the Roman Catholic Church, while the Bretonians would form the Fraticelli Church both of which swiftly became the state religion of both nations. Conversion of the Dwarves Departing the Kingdom of Bretonia he would attempt to make his way eastward into the region of Alcase, and Lorraine but was forced to move north and then west by large numbers of Trollocs who blocked his path eventually making him enter the Dwarven Holds of Matron where he remained for almost fifteen years preaching to the Dwarves eventually converting there King of whom renamed their lands the Imperial Empire of Matron and joined the Roman Catholic Church. Expansion War of France Main Article : War in France Preparing for War The Imperial Empire of Matron was one the closest allies of the Kingdom of Bretonia so when the Kingdom of Bretonia became entrapped in the War in France the Empire of Matron was one of the first to send forces into assist the Bretonians. As Andorra fell the Dwarves moved into position around the city of Orleans and worked heavily alongside the bretonians to make sure that the west flank of the battle front was held. As this happened a large percentage of the fleeing survivors of the fallen southern part of France were unable to make it the Paris region so they were being taken into the Brule region of Matron where they were heavily protected. Battle of Orleans Prelude With the Orcs on the verge of overrunning the city of Orleans the Dwarven army in this region that had been holding against the Dwarves quickly disengaged from its current position and moved towards Orleans with the full strength of its 45,000 Dwarves. Messengers were sent ahead to the human forces and thus the two groups prepared to attack the large Orc force. When the Dwarven Army arrived they were suprised to see how many Orcs there were, with the orcish army well over a hundred thousand in stength. The Dwarves skirted around the southern end of the city and connected with the human force under Eomer Eadig. Now together the Dwarves and humans quickly mobilized and moved directly towards the Orcish force that was now half inside the city and half sitting outside the gates. The Battle The main stength of the human/Dwarven force was the fact that the hundred thousand plus force was devided by the fact that they had broken into the city and were now miled about around the outside as much of the army massacred inside the city. The Dwarves and humans devided themselves and the Dwarves attacked the forces in the southern part of the city, while the humans charged the eastern gateway. These attacks were a complete shock to the Orcish forces and led them have their forces nearly completely destoryed outside the city. After hours of tough fighting nealy half of the Orc force lay dead, and the orcs that were not completely lost in bloodlust begin fleeing out the gates where much of them were destroyed by the Dwarves, and humans that now blocked all the gates. With the Orcs destroyed the Dwarves and humans moved into the city and cleared the city of the remaining Orcs. The Battle was a victory but the delay in waiting for the Dwarves to arrive had led to the Orcs destroying nearly 70% of the city, and a similar percent of the population with nothing but those who had reached the inner castle still alive. With this in mind the city was quickly evacuated with the survivors either going west to the safety of Matron or going north towards Paris. Conflict with the Orcs Present Day Goverment Emperor of Matron The Empire of Matron is led by the Emperor. This is a dwarf who is said to be sanctioned by god himself, and thus his word is law, and their is no question about whether its a good idea or not. In this way the Emperor becomes the living embodiment of Jesus, and it is in this way his rule is sanctioned. There are three men inside the goverment that make sure the Emperor is wise, and just in his deals and they are secretly operating in the Empire at all times. There existence is hidden, and they operate outside of the goverment for all intensive purposes. Demographics The Dwarves live in the mountains of Matron and in these mountains they rule over an Empire which stretches north west and where a large number of almost surface Dwarves live, alongside Frankish refugees and citizens. The population is also very homogenuous in the fact that almost one hundred percent of the mountains are lived in by the Rof-Dwarves, while the land north of Brest is dominated by the Franks of whom are the humans that have lived with the Dwarves for centuries, while many others of the Franks are men who have fled the ravages of the War in France. Population Population Centers Culture Naming The Dwarves of the Imperial Empire of Matron have a very unique style of naming with a distinctly evolving element to how its people name themselves. New Mathiaties : The first element are those Dwarves classified as New Mathiaties of which are those Dwarves of whom have changed their naming from the old Dwarven Ankor style of naming convention and have adopted the Christian elements completely in their naming (ex. Zachary of Mathias...). Old Mathiaties : The second element are those Dwarves classified as Old Mathiaties and these are the Dwarves which while having fully adopting Christianity have not completely changed their naming system to the new Christian elements (ex. Johanan Craghand). Category:Dwarves Category:Rof-Dwarves Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms